


Happy Together

by genevievedarcygranger



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Emily Prentiss, Bisexual Jennifer Jareau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Multi, One Shot, POV Aaron Hotchner, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievedarcygranger/pseuds/genevievedarcygranger
Summary: JJ and Emily are together, but throw Hotch into he mix, and everyone is left wanting more all around.(Based on a tumblr post by @good-heavens-chris-evans)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Happy Together

Hotch should have known that this case wouldn't be so simple. The murders all took place at the only other hotel in town, and with it being Labor Day weekend at Lake Martin, there were only two rooms available. Not for the first time, Hotch wished they had just booked a lake house instead, but that wasn't in Strauss' budget and they'd be too far removed from the police precinct. Six agents in two rooms. Hotch wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm sorry, sir," the night manger apologized after fruitlessly searching through the computer system for any more available spaces. "We're full and I can't in good conscience recommend you to the Lakeside Inn given…the circumstances." The night manager's mouth twisted like he sucked a lemon, and Hotch just nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, anyway. We'll take just the two," Hotch sighed.

The night manger passed over the two room passes as he explained, "Well, the rooms come with two queen beds, and there's a pull-out couch in both as well. Everyone should be accommodated."

Internally, Hotch winced at the idea of sleeping on a pull-out couch full of springs. Still, he accepted the room keys without complaint. "Thanks again." He turned back to where his team was waiting in the lobby, shuffling around their suitcases and discussing the case in muted tones. When they saw him approaching, though, they fell silent and Hotch felt a little guilty for how hopefully they looked at him. They loved each, they were family, yes, but they all sort of got sick of each other's company after a while. Everyone needed their own space.

"They just have the two rooms, so we'll have to share." Hotch passed a room key to JJ, keeping the other for himself. "You and Emily can take one room; we'll take the other."

"Whoa, hold up. Why are we splitting two and four? Why not three and three?" Morgan asked, crossing his arms. "It's bad enough when I split a room with boy genius and his Bach, but I got to split a bed with him, too?" He noticed the wounded look on Reid's pale face. That combined with his floppy hair made him look like a wilted flower. Morgan sighed. "Sorry, pretty boy."

"None taken. You snore."

Morgan looked ready to argue until Emily held up her hand, interrupting, "Wait, come on, Hotch. Morgan as a point. We're all adults here. We can share with someone else."

Not in the mood to continue arguing when all he wanted to do was wash off the day's sweat and go to sleep, Hotch resisted the urge to sigh. "Okay, then it's your pick of roommates. Who do you both want?" He looked between Emily and JJ levelly. "But just so you know, Morgan snores and Reid listens to Bach."

Emily and JJ shared a look between themselves, and despite all of Hotch's time at the BAU as a leading profiler, he could not understand what passed between them in that moment. Maybe because he was a little distracted by JJ shrugging her blonde hair behind her shoulders, or how kissable the corners of Emily's mouth were when she smiled like that. Hotch immediately blinked away the inappropriate thoughts he had about his coworkers. He must've been really tired that he couldn't filter through his attraction.

It was because of his exhaustion that he was so surprised when JJ was the one to say, "Alright. We pick you, Hotch. Grab your bag."

The only facial expression of surprise that crossed Hotch's face was his blink as he watched Emily and JJ head towards the elevators with their go-bags. Morgan's clap on his shoulder would have jarred him if Hotch hadn't irritably snapped his head towards him instead. "I guess you get to have all the fun," Morgan joked, half-grinning.

Before Hotch could say something withering to Morgan about how he should respect his coworkers, Rossi was right there on the other side of Hotch, patting his other shoulder in congratulations. "Don't let them eat you alive, Aaron. And try to get a little rest," he smirked sarcastically. Then he plucked the other room key out of Hotch's hand, leading the way to the elevator. "Sorry, Morgan, but you're still sharing a bed with Reid," he called back over his shoulder.

Robotically, Hotch picked up his go-bag from the floor and followed after Morgan and Rossi, Reid lingering beside him. He was surprised that Emily and JJ had not picked Reid, since both of them were so fond of him. In a sisterly way, maybe, much like how all of them were protective since he was the youngest. Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch peeked at Reid to see him reaction, but he seemed rather pleased with himself.

He noticed Hotch's look and answered the unspoken question, "I don't mind Morgan's snoring."

* * *

After a slightly uncomfortable and crowded elevator ride with Rossi, Morgan, and Reid, Hotch went his separate way to the room he would share with Emily and JJ. Of course, that didn't go without some more ribbing from Morgan. "Hey, that's great, Hotch. We don't have to share even a wall with you three," he called after Hotch. "Feel free to make as much noise as you want!"

Hotch kept facing forward and slightly quickened his pace – not running away at all. "Yes, and you can snore as loud as you want, Morgan!"

By the time Hotch made it the room – 1407 – the exhaustion that Hotch had earlier had all but fled. Now, he was nervous, and while he didn't want to admit it, both Morgan's and Rossi's sly comments had put ideas in his head. Unbidden, the image of JJ's hair fanned out across the pillow came to mind, Emily's lips on her exposed neck. The way Emily's dark eyes gleam with mischief as she trails her fingers over JJ's chest, teasing both her and him. A soft moan escaping JJ's gaping mouth, how his cock would look stuffed inside with her lips bruised, stretched, gleaming with saliva.

Abruptly, Hotch cut off that line of though and reached for the door handle before he remembered that JJ had the key. He huffed through his nose, forcing himself to be calm. Then he realized that that was a fruitless effort since he was half-hard in slacks already. After taking another slow, calming breath through his nose, Hotch knocked on the door.

He knew it was for Emily's amusement that he was made to wait at least two minutes while he considered knocking or calling out to them. It was JJ who opened the door, her blonde hair tucked away in one of the hotel towels, already in an old white T-shirt that was at least two sizes too big. "We were wondering if you'd take us up on our offer, Hotch," JJ mumbled around her mouthful of toothpaste.

Hotch was close enough that he could smell the mint on her breath before JJ finally held the door open wide enough so he could slip past her. The sound of the running shower let him know that Emily had already jumped in. He noted that both JJ's and Emily's go-bags were on the desk, giving him no indication of the decided sleeping arrangements. So Hotch made his own decision and resignedly placed his go-bag on the pull-out couch, mentally preparing for an uncomfortable sleep that night.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, pulling the toothbrush from her mouth. She held up a finger as she quickly ducked her head into the bathroom to the spit. The action spilled from the open door and offered a sneak-peak of Emily's blurred body from behind the transparent shower curtain in the mirror. Hotch felt a tightness in his pants and throat, too slow to turn away before JJ was already closing the door again. "You don't have to take the couch. Emily and I are going to share a bed anyway."

Another image came to mind, this way of JJ's tanned legs wrapped around Emily's waist. Hotch cleared away the lump in his throat, but managed to meet JJ's gaze. "You both have to do that for my benefit."

JJ laughed at him, the sound light and airy, and Hotch was disappointed that they didn't have occasions to hear it more often. "We're not doing it for your benefit." She pulled her hair free from the towel, and it was still heavy from water, soaking her shirt fast until the tops of her shoulders and her collarbones were visible through the thin fabric. "I mean, not just for you benefit," JJ amended.

This time, Hotch could not meet her eyes. Luckily, he did have to say anything as Emily finally emerged from the bathroom. Unluckily, though, all she was wearing was a towel, and it was not wrapped around her hair. "Is he giving you trouble about the sleeping arrangements, Jayje? I told you he would."

She stalked across the room to her go-bag, and Hotch's eyes tracked the movement of her legs, gleaming with moisture. He forced himself to look away, though, when she needlessly leaned over the desk, the towel riding up her hips. "I was just telling Jayje that there is no reason for all of us not to have our own space."

"Hotch, if Jayje and I didn't want to a share a bed, we wouldn't." Hotch heard the towel fall to the floor as Emily pulled on her clothes. "Besides, we offered to share our room and we chose to share it with you. You'd think you'd at least crack a smile at that," Emily teased. "Lighten up."

"Yes, thank you for sparing me from Morgan's snoring," Hotch deadpanned.

"And Reid's Bach," JJ added, crossing the room to beds. "And both Reid and Morgan's bickering."

"Bickering?" Emily drawled, voice dripping with amusement, "Is that what we're calling it? I thought the sexual tension between those two was obvious."

JJ laughed again, and Hotch finally pulled his gaze from the floor. What he saw was JJ, twining herself around Emily, who also slept in a large T-shirt and seemingly nothing else. "Yeah, it's really Rossi we should feel sorry for."

"Don't feel sorry for him," Hotch told them. "He could sleep through a freight train over his head if he's in a proper bed." He pushed himself to his feet, finally allowing himself to loosen his tie. "If he'd really want to go to sleep early, he'd dip into the liquor."

With her arms around Emily's waist, JJ hooked her chin on her shoulder, standing on tiptoe to do so. "So, are you going to grab a shower, too?"

"Yeah, I think I saved you some hot water," Emily grinned and then ow-ed when JJ pinched her.

"No," Hotch answered, not trusting himself to soak under the spray and not indulge. "I'll shower in the morning instead. Plenty of hot water then." He started rummaging through his go-bag for his own T-shirt and a new pair of boxers since he was sure the front of the ones he was wearing were slightly stained with precum.

Once he had his clothes, he went to the bathroom to change, and behind his back her heard them whisper to each other, Emily's voice especially low and comforting. In the bathroom, still lingering with steam and the lavender smell of their shampoo, Hotch found it very hard to resist his urges. They were deliberately making it very hard on him, and while he and everyone else on the team knew they were committed to each other, it hardly mattered since it didn't interfere with their work. They were quite a cunning pair, and it didn't hurt that they were very, very beautiful. Hotch was more than fond of them both, and being in such close quarters was a true test of his patience.

By the time he had changed, brushed his teeth, and other nightly rituals, Hotch had managed to calm down until he was back to being only half-hard. All that was useless, though, as soon as he walked out of the bathroom. They had turned off the lights until there was only one low-lit amp. There was a chill in the air from the blast of the AC. Perhaps it was because of the chill that both Emily and JJ were cuddled in their bed, giggling and conspiring together. Once Hotch stepped out, they both peeked over at him.

"Don't tell me you're still going to try and sleep on that couch," Emily chided him.

"You'd just be wasting a perfectly good bed if you did that," JJ added, softening Emily's words.

Hotch glanced between the bed and the couch before he gave into their demands and crawled into the free bed. He didn't even have to look in their direction to feel the weight of their self-satisfied grins. "Goodnight, Emily. Goodnight, Jayje."

"Sweet dreams, Hotch."

"Sleep well."

They clicked off the lamp, and the hotel room was plunged into darkness. On his back, Hotch let his eyes adjust as he stared at the ceiling. Even though they were just one bed away and even with the blast of the AC, Hotch could hear Emily and JJ settling in. There was a whisper of rustling sheets and the whisper soft hiss of skin against skin. Before Hotch could reconsider, he turned his head to left, but all he could see was writhing lump underneath the heavy hotel duvet.

Immediately, he shut his eyes against it, throbbing with need in his pants. He was only just able to hold back his groan of frustration, and forced himself to think of other things instead. Like how Rossi must be doing with Morgan and Reid doing the same thing.

It took what felt like ages before Emily and JJ stopped, but not before Hotch had enough fantasy material saved up from all of their muffled gasps and airy moans. They seemed to fall asleep quickly from there, but Hotch still struggled with it, mostly because of how hard he was. Finally, he fell asleep where even in his dreams, their moans of pleasure played on repeat.

* * *

According to the red glow of the clock beside the bed, it was 2:16 in the morning when Hotch was woken up by a sharp jab in his cheek. His first instinct was that he was back home with Jack who was woken up by a nightmare, which was the only reason why he didn't jerk for his gun once he roused. Instead, his eyes adjusted to the dark again before landing on JJ, who was kneeling in the bed beside him, hovering.

"I'm sorry to wake you," she whispered, trying not to disturb Emily in the other bed. "Emily kicks in her sleep."

Hotch's brain tried to follow, still heavy with sleep.

JJ bit her lip before she finally asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

This time exhaustion did overtake arousal, and Hotch just held open the duvet in a silent invitation. He expected JJ to just slide in beside him. That's why he started to slide over to make room. Instead, JJ didn't hesitate to burrow herself into his side, pillowing her head on his chest instead one of the three other free pillows. Her bare legs wrapped one of his like a vine, and Hotch didn't even care about how cold her toes were as she dug them into his skin.

"Thanks, Hotch," she breathed.

It was because he was so tired that Hotch didn't stop himself from kissing the top of her head in response. He let himself take a deep breath, noting how she smelled of lavender, relishing in her warmth. Then he fell back asleep, an arm wrapped around her midsection, thumb brushing over her exposed hipbone back and forth.

* * *

When Hotch woke in the morning it was from the alarm he set on his phone. Before he could reach over to shut off, though, someone did it for him, so he allowed himself to relax against the pillows again. As he roused himself to wakefulness, Hotch's body took stock of two sets of arms and legs around him, about how hot he was now compared to the chill the night before.

Opening his eyes, Hotch winced against the sunshine, barely muted by the hotel's cheap curtains. When he looked down, he saw the top of a blonde head and Emily's black hair as well, mussed from sleep. Sleepily, he dragged the tip of his nose over the crown of her skull, inhaling the lavender shampoo from her hair as well, before his lips followed the path as well.

He thought Emily was asleep, but she surprised him when she lifted her head to face him. "I didn't want to be alone," she explained.

Hotch made a noise of understanding. It he didn't have one arm around JJ and if his other arm wasn't asleep from Emily, he would have brushed his thumb over her cheekbones. Instead, Emily did something much better as she stretched her neck forward and caught his mouth in a kiss.

They both had morning breath, but they didn't care. Emily's mouth was incredibly soft. She kept it light, so Hotch did as well. The only reason they stopped was because Hotch felt another pair of lips making their way up his neck, skipping along his jawline. When he pulled away, JJ was kissing Emily's cheek until she caught her mouth, where Hotch watched them recreate some of last night's activities in the weak light of the morning.

Barely pausing for a breath, JJ turned to him then and caught his mouth. She kissed so different from Emily, sweetly rather than luring, though her lips were just as soft.

All too soon it was over when Hotch's alarm started to chime again. Someone at least had the common sense to set it to snooze. "We should get ready for work," Hotch murmured, voice still rough from sleep and pitched lower as well.

Half on top of him, JJ shivered. She stretched until her legs shook, and Emily did the same, her movements more catlike. "We should do this again sometime," Emily said. Then she pinned Hotch to the bed with her eyes. "And maybe you won't be afraid to join us in our bed before we sleep."

"Maybe I will," Hotch relented, "but I doubt that we would sleep so quickly."

Emily sounded smug. "You're right. We won't." She pecked his mouth again, and then pulled away, throwing off the heavy duvet. The waft of fresh air was welcoming.

Hotch went to get up as well for his shower, but a small hand stopped him. JJ turned his face towards her, palm flat against his cheek as she stole another kiss from him.

"Alright, alright, Jayje. Let Hotch shower," Emily said without any real heat or jealousy.

"When we're like this, you can call me Aaron."

JJ smiled, brighter than the morning light. "Okay, Aaron. Then I have a question for you." She traced her fingers over his browbone, smoothing away the wrinkle he always seemed to carry with all his incessant frowning – except for now of course. "Have you ever considered growing a beard? I'm loving this morning stubble."

"I'd love it, too, but not on my face," Emily insinuated, crashing on the bed again to hover alongside JJ.

Hotch huffed, caught between the two of them. "Rossi was right." At their twin confused looks, he expanded, "You both are going to eat me alive."

Emily laughed, but didn't deny it. JJ laughed, too, but she said, "Only if you're lucky."


End file.
